Wilde for Spencer
by Mystery Hunter
Summary: -Dog Days of Summer prompt on CCOAC- Spencer has decided that he is at a point in his life where lonely nights at his apartment aren't what he wants. He brings Wilde, a German-Sheppard puppy, into his home and nights are never the same.


**_AN: _Written for the 'Dog Days of Summer' prompt on CCOAC. The prompt was to pick a character, in my case Spencer Reid; and a name for an animal, in my case Wilde - after Oscar Wilde. We were then given an animal and I was given a German-Sheppard dog. The story then had to be written from the animal's POV about the main character. I turned Wilde into a puppy and this is what happend! **

**Pretty please review. It would make Wilde and I very happy **

* * *

><p><em>"Dogs are our link to paradise. They don't know evil or jealousy or discontent. To sit with a dog on a hillside on a glorious afternoon is to be back in Eden, where doing nothing was not boring-it was peace."<em>  
><em>- Milan Kundera<em>

Wilde padded around the small apartment, her head bowed. It was getting late and she was wondering where Spencer was. He told her that he only had to do paperwork today and that he'd be home by dinner.

She looked towards the front door and lay down, resting her head on her paws. He probably had to go somewhere on a case and would tell her the story when he got home. He always did that, told her about the cases. She didn't understand what they meant but she knew that they sometimes made him upset, even talk loudly in his sleep. Those were the nights that she always slept near him to keep him company.

She yawned and shook her head, making her ears flap back and forth. She wished that he was home with her but she knew that other people needed him, other nice people. She liked the people that Spencer worked with; she had met a few of them on a couple of occasions. One time Spencer had taken her to the dog park to play with another dog named Clooney while Spencer talked with another man with very short hair. The shorthaired man was nice and made Spencer smile.

Wilde scratched gently at the beige carpet, wondering how much longer he would be. If he wasn't going to be coming home tonight then she knew that a lady would be coming to the apartment either later this evening or tomorrow morning. The lady was kind and gave her treats but she wanted her Spencer. She whimpered quietly and closed her eyes, curling her tail around her as she prepared to go to sleep.

The sound of keys jingling in the lock made her open her eyes and raise her head. She didn't want to get herself too excited in case it was the lady, but her tail started to wag anyways and she stood up. Please be Spencer, please be Spencer, please be-

The door opened to reveal a silhouette in the doorframe and Wilde let out an excited bark. Spencer dropped the keys, startled by the sudden noise, and she ran over to him, accidently nudging the keys out of his reach. She barked again and jumped up, eager to say hello. He laughed quietly and bent on one knee, scratching her between the ears. "Hello Wilde," he greeted. She licked his hand and jumped up, placing her paws on his knees to lick his face. It was so good to have him home.

He laughed and stood up, taking his keys as he did. He closed the door as he flicked on the lights and Wilde raced in circles around his feet as he hung up his jacket and set his messenger bag on the floor. She stopped and stared up at him, tail wagging fiercely and panting, unable to contain her excitement of having him home.

"This is nice," he told her as he sat down on the floor and pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled against him while he pet her. "It's nice to have someone to come home to." Wilde thought it was nice when he came home too, and she tilted her head up to lick his face as her way of agreeing. He laughed and picked her up, setting her down on the floor as he stood. He went into the kitchen and Wilde followed right at his heels, not wanting to let him out of her sight for a moment.

As he started to make her and himself dinner, she sat in the doorway to the kitchen, alert and watching his every move. Occasionally he'd catch her watching and laugh quietly, to which she'd respond with a quiet bark. Tonight was simple dinner for both of them, pasta for him and kibble for her. As a treat though, he settled down on the couch to eat. Wilde panted excitedly and jumped up beside him, snuggling up to his side. He smiled and scratched her behind the ears, causing her tail to wag quickly. They ate in silence for a little while until Wilde started to feel her owner shift slightly beside her. She looked up at him and cocked her head.

He was frowning a little and staring at a spot on the carpet that Wilde didn't think was so special. "A man named Joseph Jordania had a theory about talking to yourself," he started. "He thought that the urge to create constant noise is set into our brains from our primitive days when we used contact calls to constantly remain in touch with other members of our group or tribe. Silence was considered to be dangerous, as it would be used when one wouldn't want to attract the attention of a large animal or rival tribesman. I seem to understand that idea now, that silence makes people uncomfortable."

Wilde didn't really understand what he meant, but it probably had to do with the moving picture box set on the table across from them because he turned it on and people started walking across the square. Wilde looked from the strangers to Spencer, who had gotten up to put his dish away in the kitchen. When he sat back down he looked more relaxed and Wilde jumped into his lap, wriggling her way under his arms. He smiled and lay back and Wilde curled up on his stomach. He pet her as they watched the moving pictures.

At one point there was another dog on the screen and Wilde bounded off her owner to dart up to the box. She pawed the screen, whimpering when she couldn't touch the other dog. Then it disappeared and she sat back, head tilted, wondering where it had gone. Behind her Spencer was laughing and she turned around when she heard him get up. He was heading for the bedroom and she dashed after him. Upon realizing that she would end up darting between his legs and probably making him trip, as she had accidently done once before, she quickly tried to stop. Her paws skidded on the floor as she tried to sink her claws into the material but she ended up sliding into the back of his legs anyway. It wasn't hard enough for him to fall though, for which she was happy.

He stopped and smiled down at her as she trotted out in front of him, staring up at him, tail wagging. She barked and he shook his head, still smiling. He went into the bedroom and she jumped up on the bed, walking around in circles before she lay down on the blanket. He changed into his pajamas and Wilde yawned. He disappeared into the bathroom but she stayed on the bed, content with hearing the running water to know that he was alright. By the time he returned to her she was almost asleep, but she perked up when he pulled down the blankets and lay down.

Wilde snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest, and he pet her in smooth strokes. "I never understood why Morgan liked Clooney so much-" Wilde opened one eye at the mention of the other dog's name. "-but now I do. You're great company and you never leave…" He yawned and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes again and waited to hear that he was asleep before she allowed herself to doze off. She loved her Spencer…


End file.
